Work on the total synthesis of naturally occurring carotenoids by coupling of vitamin A and related C20-terpenes. Synthetic studies on the antitumor alkaloids vinblastine and vincristine, the plant estrogen mirestrol, betacyans, a group of natural plant pigments and the ion transport agent nonactin. Structural studies on the clam poison saxitoxin.